Life's like a song
by floatingbluebutterfly
Summary: A birthday. A gift. A song. And the stars as audience. One shot. Rizzles.


'Jane, finally! What were you thinking? It's her birthday!' Angela hissed between teeth as the brunette stepped into the living room.

'Ma, it's not my fault that the plane took off later than expected, okay? I'm sorry, but I'm here now.' She said it shortly, too tired to argue with her mom now.

The older woman grumbled something unintelligible e slapped Jane's shoulder. 'She's been waiting for you. Go talk to her. We're leaving.'

'Already?'

'It's late, Jane.' Her mother said sharply as she pointed out to the clock against the wall. Jane knew that the words were not addressed to the numbers there, but to her - unforgivable - delay. She also knew that her mother would bring it up everytime she had a chance, starting from now.

'Jesus, I already said that I'm sorry, ok? Next time... Never mind.' She waved off the rest of the words, knowing that another minute had passed - one more minute that Maura was out there, waiting for her.

'In the backyard.' Angela answered before Jane's question.

'Thank you.'

She walked out on her mother without even saying goodbye, heading towards the backyard. Angela could be, sometimes, a pain in the neck. What was that thing? Ok, alright, it was Maura's birthday, something important, but c'mon, it wasn't really her fault that the flight was late over an hour. And, mostly, it wasn't like she had chosen that day to depose in New York. Some things were out of her control. If she had got to choose, she would've chosen to spend the day with Maura, she would've taken her to a fancy restaurant - even if she hated it - they would have gone for shopping, maybe visit a museum and, who knows, they could have seen an opera.

Sighing heavily, tired after a long day and frustrated that her plans had gone down the drain, she opened the door and stopped dead as soon as she saw Maura's frame at a distance. The lightning outside was made of colored glass jars with candles inside, all over the grass - Jane was sure it was her mother's idea. The candles were burning slowly and she had to admit that it produced a very beautiful and welcoming effect, almost unreal, as though she were about to walk through constellations.

Maura was on the other side, thoughtful and absently looking up - perhaps contemplating the stars, Jane thought - arms folded across her chest, because of the cool breeze of the night, unusual for the month of August. She was beautiful. Her hair falling in curls over her shoulder, a blue casual dress modestly emphasizing her curves and something that made Jane's heart melt: she was barefoot on the grass almost childlike, a scene in which purity and beauty intertwined with naiveness, warming Jane's soul, and suddenly the whole scene made sense to her, because if Jane was walking between the stars, Maura was no less than a big star, shining and bursting with her majesty upon all the other ones.

For a moment Jane wondered if she should whether or not touch Maura to announce her arrival. She knew that if she touched her, she would get burnned.

The truth was that she was dying to hold her, keep her close for a few minutes before letting her go, only to fill the hole in her chest that she felt during those three - _three Rizzoli! Ridiculous!_ - days away from Maura. It looked like a century and all she she wanted to was to have her in her arms - and that was precisely the reason why she could not get too close. She would be in danger of being sucked, attracted to something huge - just as gravity attracts the celestial bodies in space - and then catch herself falling. A fall fated to a tragic end.

No, she preferred to keep distance, to observe and admire that gracious perfection than to lose control over herself.

'Maur,' her voice sounded low and husky, just as she had planned because she didn't want to scare the doctor. If Jane were honest, she would say it was also because she was afraid. She thought that Maura was angry - at least upset, for sure - at her for losing the party. But when the blonde turned to face her, surprising Jane, there was a smile of satisfaction on her lips as she recognized the detective's voice.

'Jane.' She all but whispered. Her eyes lit up in joy, as if she did not believe in that pleasant surprise. Soft thin arms wrapped around Jane's neck, and without hesitation Maura planted a kiss on her cheek. 'You're here.' She said simply, but the gratitude in her voice gave Jane's heart a little and soft squeeze.

'Of course I am!' Jane held Maura's hands as she pulled away. 'Maur, I'm sorry I'm late. I _really_ wanted to be here on time.'

'It's all right.' The blonde smiled at her, her eyes following the smile and reassuring the words.

'Happy Birthday.' Jane's voice came hoarse as she kissed Maura's forehead.

The blonde whispered "thank you" as soft lips were pressed against her skin.

'I have something for you.' Jane pulled away and pulled a navy blue box from her pants pocket. 'I hope you like it...' She stretched out her hand for Maura.

'What is it?' The blonde asked studying the small box, her eyes darting from Jane to the object.

'Open it!' Jane encouraged her.

Slowly, the blonde opened the box and gasped at what she saw laying inside. A silver necklace with a silver heart pendant decorated with small diamonds. Inside of it a smaller blue heart - Maura was sure it was Sapphire - tilted vertically, giving the impression that it was coming out of the silver heart.

Maura gasped and stared at Jane, not knowing exactly what to think. It was an expensive gift, beautiful and she felt tears filling her eyes before such affection. 'J-Jane ... You did not need ... I ...'

'Did you like it?' She asked concerned, she was expecting for a smile and eyes shining at her, but Maura seemed close to tears now.

'It's ... exquisite, Jane. Thank you.' She said it with all heart, still touched by the gesture.

'Just like you.' The words crossed her mind and they should have remained just there, however, somehow they escaped her lips.

Both women felt their faces burning. One for not knowing what to do with the compliment, and Jane for not knowing 'what-the-hell-did-this-stupid-mouth-say-without-my-permission!'

Once the awkwardness was dissolved by the passing seconds, Maura looked up and smiled at Jane.

'Would you put it on me?'

Jane nodded her head and grabbed the necklace, Maura raised her hair and turned her back to Jane. There. There it was that nape. Jane wanted so badly to place a kiss there, but had to hold back her desire. Focus Rizzoli. You have only one mission. But as nothing seemed easy when it came to her feelings for Maura, a new breeze passed by them, blowing Maura's scent in her direction, the perfume getting into her nose, almost controlling her senses. Roses. Honey. And something that was simply Maura. Her heartbeat increased and, in spite of having practiced long enough to keep her self-control, Jane hurried to do what she had to, to avoid something she could regret later.

Once Maura had the necklace around her neck, she turned back to Jane, apparently pleased.

'How does it look?' She released her hair from her hands, letting it fall and immediately framing her sweet face again.

'It's perfect.' Jane murmured astonished by how beautiful the jewel seemed laid on Maura's chest. It was delicate like her, the shade of blue and silver went with Maura's fair skin, and the necklace gently fell up to the line of her breasts.

The blonde smiled gratefully and took the pendant with her hand closed into a fist. 'It's really beautiful, Jane.'

Her eyes showed gratitude and something else that Jane couldn't identify.

If she had searched a little bit more, however, she would've discovered that it was admiration, the kind that we only feel for someone we love. Instead, she only nodded her head and cupped Maura's shoulders.

'I'm glad you liked it.' She looked at the candles and suddenly remembered something. 'Were you staring at the stars before I called you?' She looked at the dark sky, fabulous and full of stars then laid her eyes on Maura's again.

The blonde bit her lower lip as she timidly lowered her head. There was no point in lying, considering that Jane would find out soon if she did. "I was just watching... The airplanes.' She added in a whisper.

Jane felt her heart beat happily, because she knew what that meant. 'Were you waiting for me?'

'Mhm.' That shy glance again. How Could Maura be so mature and so lovely at the same time?

'It looks like I missed the party.' Jane looked around e shrugged, still upset by the fact that she hadn't made it on time, and now, even more upset by Maura's words.

'Well... We still have each other?' Maura suggested uncertainly.

'You know what? You totally right, Maura. We still have each other. _And_, truth be told, we are the best part of it.' She liftted her hands and pointed throughout the place, then she arched and eyebrow suggestivaly, in a way that made Maura laugh.

'You're right.' She said giggling.

'Okay, so...' She sighed as she looked to empty plates, and farther, glasses of wine and bottle of beers on the table. 'What do you have for us?'

'Wine. Beer. Oh! You mother has made a cake, it's delicious.'

'Hmmm... I'll go with the beer. I'll leave the cake for tomorrow. Wine for you?'

'Yes.'

They started to walk towards the table, that was set on the other side of the backyard, but Jane suddenly stopped, causing Maura to collide against her.

'Wait... Is that... You've been dancing?' Jane pointed to Maura's laptop that was on the table as well. The brunette could see a playlist there, but it was paused.

'Yes, all of us. 'Maura said naturally, shrugging.

'Maura' Jane said putting a hand on her chest, pretending to be desappointed. 'I can't believe I've missed you dancing! Even Korsak?'

'What? Yes!' The blonde shook her head yes, even though she had no idea why Jane was making a big deal out of it, since she knew the brunette didn't like that much of dancing.

'It must have been hilarious! I mean, I'd record it then put it on youtube!'

Maura laughed and slapped Jane's shoulder. 'You're incorrigible, Jane.'

The brunette smirked - mission accomplished: making Maura laugh - then raised her hand to Maura. 'No, just wait.' She walked over to the laptop, took her shoes off, then pressed play without even select a particular music. Then she walked back to where Maura was standing - in the middle of the backyard, surrounded by colored shining jars. The old song started slow and melodious. Maura being Maura, of course. Even in a birthday party she would choose something more formal. After the first notes Jane recognized the song. It was At last by Etta James, her peculiar voice fluttering through the silent night. .

Jane's jaw dropped at the familiar music. 'Maura... This is a beautiful song!'

The blonde agreed slowly with her head as the sound filled her ears. 'Yes, I've always liked it. I remember several occasions where my father danced with my mother.'

Jane considered what she was going to ask next, maybe it was weird, but she decided to do it anyway. 'Would you ... dance with me?' She reluctantly reached out, and to her surprise Maura didn't seem to hesitate not even for a second. And it wasn't only that... Her face lit up in a way that Jane swore she had never seen before. Maura carefully approached to Jane, as if entering new territory - which she was in fact doing - and slowly, almost awkwardly, for being the first time that they were dancing together, they found their hands and embraced their waists.

Jane let her feelings guide her. Now it was undeniable that Maura was willing to follow Jane wherever she was going. The initial tension, the fear of getting close was decreasing as Maura followed along with Jane's moves. And her eyes reassured Jane, on every move, that everything was fine, it was going just well, on the right direction. Unexpected or not, Jane accepted what was offered her with no questions.

Maura followed the slow, but rhythmic, movements. And in such a short time they were dancing as if they had been training it for their whole life. Synchronized, connected, the rhythm flowed naturally and it was as though the music was running through their bodies, which vibrate on the same harmony and followed dancing freely through space they were dancing now. The soft grass under their feet gave the feeling of being stepping on heaven's fluffy clouds, and the luminaires in a plane below looked like stars floating around with every turn they did. And then Jane understood: she also attracted Maura. She was also a celestial body. And here the gravity wouldn't bring anyone down, only it'd make them meet each other.

And after that thought, all Jane could focus on were Maura's eyes. Green. Shining. Infinite. Just as the sky above them, brindle with twinkling stars, belonging to the universe that they were part of. Oh yes, they were part of this universe, and so many others. The universe in which Jane freely kissed Maura as she came home after a day at work. The universe in which Maura insisted and took Jane to watch an opera. The universe in which Jane nestled Maura in her arms on a cold night. The universe that Maura walked hand in hand with Jane through the streets. Universes that crossed so many times, but never actually met, because their creators had never project them out of themselves. And yet, ironically there they were, the creators of many universes dancing together under the stars, in a universe that was not created by them, but for them. Oh yeah. It would be on this universe that those things would happen. But not today, because the music was over and they had already danced three more after that.

Jane was still rocking Maura in a new melody, her fingers brushing the soft fabric of her dress, now that both hands were on Maura's waist, and Maura had put her arms around Jane's neck, and both are staring at each other and smiling and dancing there, with silver stars in the sky and colorful stars on the floor. And all seemed so magical, but none dared to ask why. They didn't need to.

As the wine glasses began to weigh in Maura's hazel eyes and the fatigue of a long day in Jane's brown ones, the blonde leaned in and rested her head on Jane's shoulder, and back to the Earth - but still feeling the magical effect of the dance - Maura whispered close to the other woman ear:

'You're here.' Which was an euphemism, because of course Jane was there, under the touch of her hands that was wrapping the brunette's nape.

'Yeah, and I'm so glad I've made it on time. Well, at least and specially for the dance.' She said to make it clear, because she wanted Maura to know how important that was to her - although she suspected that meant the just same for the blonde.

'You have always make it.' Maura said softly and gave her a kiss on the corner of her lips and then immediately rested her head on Jane's shoulder again.

And if there was any space left between them, Jane made the kindness of closing it. Now they were dancing as one, under the grant of the stars and the moon, which was now emerging from behind a tree, lighting up the night and dissolving any shadow of doubt about what was going on between the two them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. Let me know your thoughts! :)**

**A/N2: Okay,this is for all of you, but specially for Resi who have read it in portuguese before I could have the chance to translate it. Thanks, sweetie, happy new year for you too! :D**


End file.
